Overwatching a Naruto Virus
by Rampag3
Summary: After the 4th Shinobi war, Naruto became immortal and is now called Virus. He lost his sanity but will he turn to over watch or will he still be a insane bastard. (May be Abandoned)
-Sorry for not updating in a while, I've had alot of road blocks, But my 'Rampag3'ing has begun again.a"Virus... sometimes I wonder why I chose this name and life for me. All I do is dirty work for, example: Assassination, Stealing precious equipment and so many more all for what.. money. Guess this just makes me cold blooded." said a voice with a blank mask that has a huge crack showing one's and zero's constantly moving down. (Think of the enterance to the Martix)

"And the best part is that no one can stop me" said the voice turning towards a cracked and bloddified mirror showing golden like hair that defied gravity by staying spiked in all direstions, its also paired with a pair of eeriely glowing ice blue eyes showing a pshycotic soul. He starts to lower the mask showing a whiskered marked teeneager face. Black shades above and lower the eyes of this ma... no monster showing sleep depravation, If you look closer to this being it shows a once kind hearted soul of a hero named Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hahhaahhaha" Mainaclly laughed Naruto as his room door and window's closed for night time. The only thing that could be heard in the base was the echo of the laugh of a broken minded blonde.

-(The Base, In the Mornking)-

Reaper and Widow Maker ( I'm just gonna start to call her Widow from now on) were on their way to get their mission from the boss. In the middle of the conversation the Main man with a plan said something that made them both cowar in fear.

"For now on, Virus is apart of your team" said the main man with the plan

Both Reaper and Widow had to gulp because they both know about the unstableness ( If that is not a word it now is) of their new 'teamate'.

"Hello my new victu... um I mean my new slav... um I definatly meant to say Teamates, yeah yeah I totally meant to say that, Hahahhahahhahahahahah" Laughed Virus/Naruto

Virus/Naruto had a black long sleved shirt with a dark green metal chest plate, he also had black sneakers with bright green laces and he black ANBU pant with ninja tape on his right thigh. And to top it all off he had his mask of with a sleeveless black cloak with green lightning on the bottom of them.

"So what's are new mission, ey Doc" said Naruto with a grin that could almost split his face in half

"Wel...l the mission is that you have to collect Dommfist's Gaunlet and bring it back to base, Are we clear" said the boss

"Yes Sir/ Your Majesty... hahah" said the trio

-( In the Museum )-

Winston crashes through the roof with Reaper shooting him while Widow is giving him cover fire if Winston goes P.R (Primal Rage), as Widow is looking through the scope of her sniper/smg she hears a voice next to her.

"What 'cha looking at hmm" said a British female named 'Tracer'

Widow starts to shoot at her but 'Tracer' did a backflip of the platform to dodge the rapid fire bullets coming from Widow's smg.

Winston protects two kids, one teenager and another one being at 10 or 12 at least.

"Are you enjoying the museum kids" said the freindly gorilla, he grunts as being fired in the back by Reapers shotguns (I think their shotguns) "Get to cover I'll protect you on the way their" said Winston as he started charging at Reaper

"Come on" said the teenager dragging the awestruck little brother across the museum looking for cover, but as soon as the get behind cover 'Tracer' use's her speed to get behind their.

"Uhh, don't worry love the calvary is here" said 'Tracer' as looks at the injured gorilla with worry in her eyes as Reaper comes closer to him. Reaper stops where Winston's glasses are, he aims at the kids for a second but then he ... steps on Winston's glasses causing them to break.

"Primal Rage" said Winston as his face when Red and yellow 'lightning' surged through his eyes and strated demolishing Reaper.

'Tracers' chest piece strted glowing again showing she is able to move at supersonic speeds again. Widow is walking towards the gauntlet but she notices it is missing so she raises her gun prepared for anything but she did not expect the teenager to put the glove on and fly is fist at her, but what suprised her even more a spark of green glitchy light with ones and zero was suddenly replaced by Virus or Naruto as she knows. Naruto and Widow flew back but Naruto was in more pain due to him being hit full force with the gaunlet but Widow notices Naruto just laughs as he is in pain.

"Its been awhile since I've been hit like that ... hahahah, Oh god this is adrenaline pumping" said Naruto/Virus

"Why did you take the hit for me" said Widow, blushing a little bit

"Well I cant see such a beutiful face injured can I hmm, So who are you fighting huh beutiful" said Naruto/Virus (I'll put Naruto/Virus when he is in Costume).

"That would be her, 'Tracer'" said Widow

"Such a shame to hurt a beutie but to protect one you gotta hurt one...HAHAHAHAHHAH" said Naruto/Virus as he teleported in front of 'Tracer'

"HI, WANNA PLAY A GAME" said a crazed filled Naruto/Virus

"Sure" said 'Tracer'

" OKAY LETS PLAY HUMAN SOCCER" said the still crazed Naruto/Virus as he started kicking her around while teleporting to keep kicking her but as soon as he stopped he leaned down towards the bruised and sore 'Tracer' and said "Next time I'll break you in a completelty different way...hahha"

'Tracer' has only been scared only a few times in her life but this became the number one scariest thing she has ever listened to.

They escaped due to Widow using her grappling hook to get all three of them out of their.

-(At the Base)-

"So Widow do you want to 'reward' your saviour or do you want to make it more promising"said Naruto as he pinned Widow to a widow and started making out with the female assassins but what suprised him even more was she did not fight back she was actually enjoying being over powered by Naruto. But before Naruto could take her to his room Reaper interuptted.

"Mission report now" 'commanded' Reaper

"Finnnnnnne Red skull rip off" said an irattated Naruto.

-After the mission report to the boss the trio left to their rooms but Naruto too Widow when she was least expecting it and teleported them to his room for a more 'private' matter.

-(Naruto's room)-

"You didn't think you were gonna get away that easily, huh my little spider" said a Lustful Naruto kissing Widow's neck as Widow is trying not to moan or feel pleasure.

"Oh it seems my little spider seems to be getting wet" said the still lustfil Naruto advancing with further actions

So what do you think of my Come back after being away for so many months. Reveiw or Message me if you have ideas to help me get ideas for the next chapter so i can please your expectations.

Rampag3 signing off :)


End file.
